Fate Steps In
by Lucifersruby
Summary: Fate decides Sam and Dean need a quick reminder that they're not alone in their fight against the big bad...so she makes them invisible.


"I mean no one has sacrificed as much as us Dean...no one" "I hear ya Sam, damn we lost every one"

Fate was listening, sitting at the end of the bed, until she could take no more...suddenly visible to the

boys she threw her hands up in the air "you think you've got it bad?, let me show you how hard some

people fight"

Before the boys could take another breath she touched their foreheads, transporting them to St Marys, a

busy local hospital.

"Damn it Lucy, work with me here fight girl!" the boys were in a room, looking around awkwardly as a

young Doctor desperately tried to resuscitate an old woman. Appearing at Deans side Fate glanced at

them both "boys, i'm Fate, and she", pointing at the Dr, "is part of yours...no one can see or hear you,

just watch her". The boys looked at the Doctor both of them thinking the same thought...she's cute..nice

ass!.

"Time of death 3am" Natalie sighed as she spoke the words...she had been a Doctor for 5 years and still

hated saying those words, pulling off her gloves and plastic apron, stuffing them in the bin as she turned

and left the room. "Go! follow her, see what she has to do everyday" said Fate as she pushed the boys

out of the door.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on here?" muttered Dean as he wandered behind Dr Natalie James. "No

freakin idea Dean, but i reckon we should do as we're told...at least for now"

For the next four hours the boys went where ever Natalie went, Sam forcing Dean to wait outside the

bathroom on more than one occasion "Dean! i don't think she meant everywhere". Dean pouted, he had

grown fond of Natalie, she had a similar sense of humour to him making him laugh at her attempts to

cheer patients up

"PIE!" shouted Natalie from the other end of the corridor, she had blood on her scrubs after treating a

young boy that had been hit by a car "Pie to celebrate" smiling at her friend Nurse Jenna, "he's

gonna be fine" Jenna smiled back "Nat you should have left 5 hours ago girl!" glancing at the clock above

Sams head Natalie sighed "Yeah, but we're short staffed...as usual"

A scream echoed down the long corridor, spinning around Nat saw a man standing very still with a scapel

in his hand. Instinctively Sam and Dean stood in front of Nat, crying out as she casually walked through

them "Sam, that was freaky and...yeah kinda kinky but not in a good way.

"Put our song on" whispered Nat to Jenna, nodding, Jenna backed up as Nat smiled at the man, music

filled the corridor "Reggie! listen, they're playing our song" shouted Nat as she began to move slowly to

the music "Dance with me Reggie" holding out her arms to the now smiling man, who had dropped the

scapel as he rushed towards the dancing Doctor, scooping her up and swaying softly as 'Somewhere

Over The Rainbow' played all around them. Nat held on around Reggies neck as her feet where lifted up

off the ground "Dance me back to your room big guy" laughed Nat, Reggie nodded as he sang loudly

dancing Nat along the corridor back to his room.

Dean and Sam watched in awe as the pretty young Doctor was swung past them, both noticing the whip

marks across her back as her top was pulled up by the dancing Reggie.

"I think i'm in love Sammy" whispered Dean hoarsley "Me too, Dean me too" replied Sam.

Wandering out of Reggies room Nat pulled her long blonde hair back up in to a ponytail, nodding at nurse

Jenna "i've given him 5cc's, he should sleep for a few hours now" leaning against the wall for a few

moments, allowing her eyes to close Nat wiped a tear from her cheek "so damn tired" she whispered.

"Doctor!" the shout came from a room further down the corridor, Natalie snapped open her eyes running

in to the room quickly followed by Sam and Dean. Entering the room Nat quickly assessed the situation

after 18 hours on duty her brain felt fuzzy, trying not to second guess herself, she barked orders at the

now over staffed room, leading the team she saved the life of another young man.

"It's my job, you're welcome" replied Nat as the young mans' Mother hugged her tight, glancing at her

watch as she left the room Nat high fived all the nurses "Good job team, now where the hell is that pie?"

"So how many times has she beaten death tonight then boys?" Fate startled them as she spoke,

spinning around they shook their heads "more than we save in a whole month" Fate watched Nat as she

wandered past them deep in thought "And tonight, boys...has been a quiet night for her"

Dean and Sam looked at each other both thinking the same thing again "What happened to her? the

whip marks...who did that?" asked Dean. Fate frowned "Her Father, a long time ago...yet she doesn't

complain or bitch all the time" glancing at the boys, sensing they had learned a valuable lesson tonight

she smiled reaching out to touch their foreheads. Dean and Sam found themselves back in their Motel

room alone.

Looking at each other, trying to find words, Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala while Sam quickly

grabbed their stuff racing to the car, shoving their gear in to the trunk Dean slammed it shut "Wonder

what kind is her favourite Sammy? i'm betting it's Cherry, she seemed like a cherry kinda girl" Suddenly

smiling at each other they sped to St Marys hospital, stopping only once on the way.

Racing each other to the elevator, shoving and pushing so when the doors finally opened they were

laughing, racing each other to the reception desk like a couple of school kids, they announced together

"PIE DELIVERY FOR DOCTOR NATALIE JAMES"

Hearing her name Nat appeared from a side room, walking towards Sam and Dean, thinking to herself

that: if she wasn't so tired she would totally flirt with either of the good looking guys that were smiling at

her.

"For you Nat" murmered Dean, placing a soft kiss on Natalies cheek "because you're amazing" added Sa

m kissing her other cheek.

"Oh! Thank you" Nat took the pie, inhaling it's aroma before grinning "Cherry? my favourite"

Spinning suddenly around as the cry was heard all the way down the long corridor. "Reggie! put the

syringe down!"

Natalie gently placed the pie on the counter, winking at the boys as she shouted "Hit it!" before swaying

slowly "Dance with me Reggie" as Somewhere Over The Rainbow filled the air...The End?


End file.
